Some people such as joggers, street cleaners, road constructors and so on are in danger of being hit by a car or the like in bad weather. Some of the people wear a sleeveless vest with fluorescent material thereon, but on a dark, rainy night the vest still may not be easily seen. A light-strip made of LED strings are also provided allowing users to attach the LED light-strip on their clothes or hats for providing better visible effect to other persons such as drivers. However, the LED light-strip is not popular due to poor vision angle of the LEDs. Moreover, the LEDs occupy space and are easily pulled out of the light-strip. It is requisite to provide a light-strip apparatus which provides better vision angle range than the LED light-strip, occupies less space, and is not apt to be damaged by impact or pulling forces.